Build talk:E/A Starburster
Flame Djinn's Haste is a better skill to use instead of flame burst. Napalm Flame 13:56, 8 May 2007 (CEST) :Instead of Inferno, actually. Then, Burst is your only spell with PBAoE aftercast, and you can chain them. Tycn 14:02, 8 May 2007 (CEST) I noticed it says that you use death charge i think it says-yet the skill is not in the bar.......87.242.148.79 00:45, 27 May 2007 (CEST) Anyone consider putting in augury of death for a deep wound at 50% spike? Since you allready have plans to get up close and personal??? Shireen 00:48, 27 May 2007 (CEST) You can't use flame djinn's haste with shadow walk. 67.71.49.34 04:08, 30 May 2007 (CEST) My bad, got rid of it. Tycn 06:10, 30 May 2007 (CEST) Personally what i like to do in AB for capping shrines is get rid of the GoS, so you will have less time waiting between strikes, and ass Bed of Coals so that when the npcs get knocked down they also get set on fire, using this method one can solo capture and shirne in about 3 seconds (excluding the MS cast). This method have been very useful to me basicallyt since Factions came out and is stil useful. Wouldn't Blessed Insignia be better? +10 vs all while enchanted instead of +10 vs physical always. - Ayumbhara 03:41, 30 September 2007 (CEST) Checked and Reviewed For Viability. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:53, 14 June 2007 (EDT) just an idea with max fire attributes (16) and around 10 in energy storage and the rest in deadly arts from what ive tryed with this form of build is that the teleport from Augury of Death removes the aftercast so that you can cast flame burst right after inferno and that way you can deal a very high damage, and with the deep wound it should be enough to kill the target, but the build needs some tweaking before i post it so come with some ideas plz. u could perhabs change flame burst with flame djinn's haste for a speed boost to get away and still do the same damage. oh yeah before i forget this build is to be used in AB 87.52.167.90 19:55, 19 June 2007 (EDT) (need to make a use on this site xD) to many idea's to little time I wud personally use metior shower first and ake advantage of the knockdowns to keep in 1 place for maximum impact! =D Quoted from the buildpage " When a target is weakened, it is good to use Glyph of Sacrifice and then Meteor Shower to finish them off. " Isn't MS meant to be a starter? Wich, IMO , makes fleeing from the 'nearby' skills less easier.. Plz discuss. 19px[[User:Adriaanz|'Adr']][[User talk:Adriaanz|'iaa']] 10:12, 4 February 2008 (EST) sucks no one is going to stand near you :You teleport in with Deaths Charge you idiot..Tengu 15:19, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::i still use this.--[[User:Canderouss|'Canderouss']] 05:34, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :: lol i still use this. my guild syncs 2 of these into aspenwood on the luxon side, and roll through everyone. we've won in under 4 minutes with this build. really should be un-archieved..